rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:C.T. (Freelancer)
Recreation C.T. is the exact same as Season 9 C.T. Why are there two pages for C.T. WTF?!? this doesn't make any sense Because we don't know if they are the same or not. I think they are, but were doing this just in case. Also, sigh your post by typing ~~~~ please. Is there any reason that they wouldn't ''be the same? Is there evidence that any freelancer in the Season 9 flashbacks are the same? No. Does there need to be? NO! It's common sense! This is ridiculous! TemporalSpleen 07:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) At the moment, it's just fan speculation whether the CT in Recreation is the real CT from Freelancer or someone who killed her and took her armour. I think there are arguments (from a fans perpective) on both sides although, it's not worth fighting for your life for it because no one knows 100% so the two pages for CT does work. Hopefully RoosterTeeth will reveal the truth, although probably not in Season 9 since the only way CT's body in the desert will be found again would be the next Season to follow on the events on Revelation. So it could be waiting a whole year to properly sort this out. --Raadec 08:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks Raadec for understanding. And calm down Spleen.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 10:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Really she just used the voice fliter just like Tex and South I don't understand why you think the Project Freelancer flashbacks have different versions of characters then Recollections. Epsilon-Church has change the blood gulch characters by trying to relive his memories, but the freelancer storyline is untouched by epsilon, so is therefore as real as The Blood Gulch Chronicles and Recollections. Therefore Season 9 freelancers are the exact same characters as Recollection freelancers. --Bron Hañda 02:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) What? This isn't about the C.T. in Season 9 being an Epsilon-Double. But that the C.T. in Recreation and the C.T. in Revelation are two different people in the real world story. :With your guys' thinking, nothing can be canon unless Burnie denies ever crazy theory. How do we know that The Meta is actualy Agent Maine? Maybe Agent Utah took Maine's armor to fool everyone into thinking Maine was the culprit. If this theory can't be disproven, should we make it non-canon for the Meta to be agent Maine? The same C.T. from Season 9, clearly used a voice modifier in Recreation like Tex and South. Don't try to turn this into some crazy theory. --Bron Hañda 03:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- I agree she could have used the voice filter, but it's still entirely possible that they're two different people (IE somebody impersonating her in Revelation.) It's not worth getting bent out of shape about it though, but it might be a good idea to put a link in the original CT's page to the new Season 9 character page. 11:03 AM AV42 August 2, 2011 (EST) Good point. We do have the Template for that.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, I think that C.T. (Season 9) be linked under Conneticuit on the Project Freelancer page. Given the nickname "Connie". - AV42 7:29 PM, August 3, 2011 I agree.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) P.s Bron the Director called Meta Maine along with Washington watch the last episodes Enycoloc 00:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Connecticut This video confirms that C.T is in fact Agent Connecticut, Burnie Burns says so in the last two minutes. I know this was pretty much known but now we have direct confirmation-- 15:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well then. With official confirmation we can finally merge the two pages. YAY!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:47, August 30, 2011 (UTC) No. That doesn't mean that you can merge the pages. He didn't say anything about the two being the same. Just that C.T. stood for Connecticut. --WhellerNG 03:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah, Guess I didn't hear that as well as I thuoght.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 10:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Since the Director called her Connecticut, can we now link "Connecticut" with C.T.? --Bron Hañda 19:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) If you mean, C.T. (Season 9) then why not? Oo7nightfire 21:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course we can.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for bringing up an old topic, but, I don't agree with Wheller's speculation that they're different. Here are my reasons: #She most likely used the voice changer that Tex and South used. #Similar to South, she probably was using someone elses voice. My guess is that she is using Walter Henderson's voice. To back up my theory, I have concluded that this had been Walter's fate after his appearance in Reconstruction Chapter 1, the fact that he was excecuted by C.T. and that she used his voice when she was sent to investigate the artifact. And then I assume this was the rank that the Blood Gulch guys didn't know about was "Freelancer", with her assuming that they had not been affiliated with Project: Freelancer previously. And, then she would be unaware of Freelancer's going under, and continued to search for the artifact. To support her still working for freelancer at this time would be the fact that the soldiers she was with looked strikingly similar to those at the Prison Washington was stationed at, meaning the former soldiers of Freelancer were transferred and started to work for the UNSC. Now, this is just how I look at it. You can agree or disagree, but all I know is that Wheller's speculation that they're different is more speculation then my theory, at least it is in my opinion. Which is what this whol paragraph is, my opinion. So, I could really care less if you guys disagree. Anyways, that's my reasoning, that's all. I agree Jman. But both are speculation. But I agree with yours. Its very well thought out and thinking about it I can hear a similarity in Walter's voice and C.T.'s. However. Its not up to me its up to Wheller. And he says they stay different. Sorry. :( Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) This page is just speculation In it's self its speculation because it's never had any proof to back it up besides a fan guess and is anyone on this wiki even think there different so they should be put together because it's a fan guess. sorry I've been gone stupid school. King692 The reason the two C.T.'s have different pages is because they are presented as different characters AND because there are many things showing the two as different. One Wash saw only the helmet. Not even the full armor. 2 They share different armor. 3 different color scheme. 4 Different voice, although this could be easily resolved as the Voice Modefier. 4 different manerisms. Its just as much speculation to assume they're the same than they are different. As they are presented to be different originally thats how it'll be kept. If you can provide 100% confirmation they are the same. Present it to Wheller or I and the changes will be made.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Burnie confirmed on the Recreation commentary that he'd make a back story featuring C.T. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 03:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) But how do we know this is it?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) This page is like saying Maine and meta are different because we only saw his helmet and he never talked so mabye there different huh King692 No because Rooster Teeth has directly confirmed them to be the same. And they are presented as the same character since day 1.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) More Evidence Well, in the most recent episode, we see CT talking to one of the Insurecctionests, thus linking her to the CT in Recreation. I think that pretty much CONFIRMS that Agent Conneticut is in fact C.T from Recreation. Kissass Simmons 03:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No because its not confirmed who C.T. is working with in Recreation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with Kissass Simmons, this should be direct proof. Now, there is definitely more evidence that they're the same. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 04:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Again though how do we know C.T. was working with Insurrectionists in Recreation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) This only proves that C.T. was affiliated with the Insurrection. --Oo7nightfire 12:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Exactly.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 12:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) C.T. may not be talking to Insurrectionists I don't know why everyone is assuming that agent Connecticut is secretly talking to members of the Insurrection. If one looks closely, one will notice that the person she is speaking to has the same armor that UNSC soldiers use. Connecticut might be informing the Chairman of illegal Freelancer activities. If she was working as an informant, then she wouldn't be put in jail like all of the other freelancer agents. That would explain why C.T. wasn't in jail during Recreation.--Bron Hañda 03:48, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Its an Innie. Look at the color scheme. And the rest of the notable innies use ODST helmets with black visors and have had the same color scheme. Plus Wash was talking about transmissions coming in and out to Insurrectionists in chapter 10.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :The color scheme is a silver OSDT helmet and color stripe right down the middle. Every UNSC soldier in Red vs Blue has the same color scheme as the soldier on the screen. Maybe you guys should wait a week to confirm what organization C.T. is talking to before you state speculation as fact. --Bron Hañda 04:36, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so say that this CT was different from the one in recreations. Wouldn't Wash have known that this CT was dead and someone had stolen her armor? I mean he was still working with project freelancer for long enough to hear of his friend's deaths. TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 02:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Wash didn't know where CT was until Perusing the Archive & thats wen he found out she was dead. CT probably left Project Freelancer beforehand. --Oo7nightfire 02:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Bron have you been watching the episodes? 23:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Have they actually been confirmed as Innies? Wash mentioned them, but have they actually been called them? I've watched the whole season, but I don't have the best memory.Fairfieldfencer FFF 11:53, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Episode 13. And in numerous blogs.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 12:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :She is talking with a inne. look very closely and you will see that he resembles the only special inne left. the logo and shoulder pads are the main hintsChrome12 00:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : C.T. debate Okay, I've messaged Monty about it, since he knows about continuity more then Matt and Burnie according to one of his journals. So, I wait a reply. When he does, can this topic be over and done with? Thanks. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 08:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes... lets hope.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RT.com now Someone who has a twitter I don't sorry go to twitter and ask burnie about I would but yeah. so we could combine the f-/king pages King692 Can you speak English? No offense but I have no idea what you just said? Oo7nightfire 22:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry on twitter burnie is answering questions about season 9 so some with a twitter can go and ask so my spelling sucks :P king692 Oh, ok. Here's his twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/burnieburns Oo7nightfire 22:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I've asked 3 times. But he did tell another user that the voice change will make sense... doesn't really help.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well... it ended. Nothing about C.T. And quite a few users asked about her and him being the same. He just didn't answer. But we do know that Season 10 will include the Freelancers backstory up until the time of Blood Gulch. And that the voice change will make sense so I assume it will be answered in S10. Just have to wait 'till next summer, he stated he would like to release it in Summer as he likes "Summer releases", sadly. I hope he does this again some time soon. That way I can bombard him with that question again and again. >:DSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC) @Snipe: "Voice change will make sense". How does that not help? That right there is pretty much confirmation. Give me three reasons it wouldn't be. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 00:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) The voice change could be because its another person. Thats the whole argument and the only reason. I'm not saying I disagree. I'm saying its not confirmed they are the same. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Animation Error So C.T. in Rec had a white breathing mask and C.T. S9 has a brown one, shouldn't this be noted as an Animation Error. 03:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Nope. it was consistantly brown. also if you noitce South and North's shoulder pads were not colored. I think they decided to leave some things uncolored. CyrusArc 04:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Because S9 is partially a prequel, all of the Freelancers' wear their old suit of armor. For example, Wash's armor in Recovery 1 has the same color scheme as S9. But in throughout the Recollections, Wash wears his new armor, which has a different color scheme. Oo7nightfire 04:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) All Freelancers have their armor design (lower arms and legs, and some cases, shoulders pads) based on Halo 2's Mark VI (except Maine, Carolina and C.T. by obviously reasons). User:Dr Mutran 12:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, those three are in Halo 2 coloring as well. Just not their helmets. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 00:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) It's over A new update about the two C.T.'s. Burnie said in the Recreation commentary that C.T. was a freelancer. He also said Meta was originally intended to wear C.T.'s helmet, from C.T. because he said he was a freelancer. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 00:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, since they're both confirmed Freelancers, (and I don't think there would be both a male and female Freelancer both named CT) they're pretty much the same person. The only questions now are: 'How did CT end up going to Sandtrap & working with aliens?' '''Did she really use a voice modifier?', & Will Wheller agree with this? Oo7nightfire 00:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Only time will tell. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 00:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Well that does it for me. But as Nightfire said first we must confront Wheller about this.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) It's about time this was over with... Thank goodness. More impotantly. I WAS RIGHT!!!! yesss... Well most of us were right... CyrusArc 05:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually that doesn't prove anything just that they both work for Project Freelancer as Agent Connitecut since Connie seems to be a traitor Dr. Church could of replaced her with the C.T. at the dig site and kept the name and not tell any of the other Freelancers. Cory Jaynes 02:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) If the Director replaced her, then Wash would have never metioned "her" in Revelation. And I highly doubt there would be 2 Agent Connecticuts. When a Freelancer goes rogue, theyre never replaced. Oo7nightfire 02:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. Just look at Meta for example. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 02:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) And even if the Director didnt tell the other Freelancers, they were gonna find out eventually. Its not like the new Connecticut can sound & act like the old one. Oo7nightfire 02:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Insurrection why is C.T. on the insurrection list at the bottom of the page? she hasn't been confirmed part of it, only talking with someone who looked like they were in the insurrection. they could have been a mole. 02:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) 1 wash mentioned info getting leaked in a episode, 2. if that guy was a mole every one would have known about him and 3. c.t seems to be very cynical towards the director probaly to the point of treacheryChrome12 00:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Why not just make them two sections of the same page? This really does seem ridiculous to me. It seems clear from her very first appearance in Season 9 when she says "call me C.T." and the camera reveals her helmet that she is supposed to be the same CT as before. What is wrong with this wiki where the opinions of two people against the entire community can hold back changes? 12:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) We've already tried to merge the pgs. We've did it before and the site bureacrat WhellerNG split them up, because of the lack of legitimate info. He even threatened to change another admin into a regular user. Now were trying to merge the pgs again, because user Jman98 found some legitimate information ''(which you can see above) and I've sent this info to Wheller, but he hasn't yet replied (and he rarely ever does). You can message him some info proving they're the same if you want. Oo7nightfire 13:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I think there are too many similarities between Connie and C.T. for them to be considered different characters. 1). Washington is shown to care about Connie, and seems shocked when he sees C.T.'s helmet in Sandtrap. 2). C.T. and Connie wear the same helmet-which is not a common helmet, a brown E.O.D. helmet. 3). Connie harbored feelings of hatred towards Project Freelancer, and as such would ally herself with someone who is not related to Project Freelancer (this is a logical conjecture, since Wash and Maine are working for Freelancer Command when they kill the Dig Team). TheIMightyJelly 21:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : Have you not read the amount of information above? We're already trying to get approval from the wiki bureacrat: WhellerNG to merge the pgs. We've merged the pgs b4 already, but Wheller seperated them back, due to lack of legitimate information. And while I do agree with your points, it is still entirely based on your specualtion which isn't good enough to merge the pgs. However, user Jman98, has obtained legitimate info, and I have already sent it to Wheller (which was about a month ago). Unfortunately, I haven't gotten any response, so until he approves that info, or hell, replies at all, the pgs will remain seperated. Oo7nightfire 21:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) is it okay to make them the same page now? —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 04:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Oo7 in charge of that, he said it should be up by tomorrow morning. If you want to help him that's fine. CyrusArc 05:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 07:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC)